Alex
Alexander Louis Faciane, also known as "The Proof-ist", "Professor Kleen" and "Coolman", is a video game journalist, in addition to being the co-host of both Super Beard Brothers, The Dex and The Dex Podcast, the creator of the Mario universe, and Ronik in Big Bad Bosses. Alex made his debut on The Completionist during Jirard's 2012 E3 video, though he didn't become a regular member until the sixth episode of DLC. His interests include competitive Pokémon training, Michael Jackson, Sushi and Cetacean mating patterns. Alex has been known to make massive requests of the community, asking fans to use image editing software to create very specific scenes, asking the audience for money to buy a 72" HD TV, asking fans to each send him a copy of "The Lone Ranger" on Blu-ray, (Alex's favourite movie) and even asking the fans to scour through each episode to write down any promises that they have made that have not been kept, in an effort to try and keep them. Alex has a strong belief that segways are bad. Fictitious Biography Alex Faciane is the true creator of the Super Mario Brothers video game series. He infact is Shigeru Miyamoto. When in school in Japan, he was forced to clean the school. As discussed in Super Sleuth Bros. #15 -The Daughter of Time Alex moonlights as a detective who can travel through time. Many members of his family have been revealed through out the web series including his uncle, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Super Maker Bros. - Spinning Piranhas #3) and Troy Baker who is known for playing Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. He was confirmed to be a cyborg in the Super Beard Bros episode: Super Maker Bros.- Spooky Scary Skeletons #4. Meeting Jirard During the Super Metroid Episode "Who needs a grappling hook?" Jirard said that he had met Alex in 2012, at E3, and then later met again at an early screening of Brave, around Mid-June, where they had then become friends. They were destined to become the Super Beard Bros. In his first appearance, he crushed Greg's dream saying that Kinect Sports 3 doesn't exist. According to Alex on a post from TOVG.com, it was actually Michael from Belated Media who had invited Alex and Jirard to the screening, and was the reason the two had become friends. In The Flute and The Fairy episode of A Link to the Past, Alex once again reinforces that they met at a Brave screening, although they didn't like the movie, as it really didn't feel like a Pixar movie. They did, however, get tacos afterwards, so it was alright. Memorable Quotes *"Speed, Demon!" - A reference the Michael Jackson song of the same name, which Alex kept singing during multiple episodes of Super Beard Bros. *"Headin' for the border!" *"I gotta drop a dook!" *"The Female Whale, the Fe-Whale, if you will... She rolls around, like, trying her best not to have sex with the dude." *"The ween is like... is like prehensile, and it like moves around like a snake or a tentacle, and it tries it's best to get in." *"Then it finally happens, and no ones happy the whole time. Then they leave and everybody's sad about it." *"Honestly if you had a chance to look at it... It's mesmerizing... because of how much NOT like human sex it is." *"It's part of being a raconteur." * "It's all about the big biscuit risk." * "Ladies and Gentlemen... the bullet." * "Laaater man." * "Yeah, kinda like, bop him and land right in that little Goochy." * "The space between two munchers. The Goochy." * "Tight boy." * "Clean boy." * "We're still cops." * "#PerfectDicks" * You can do it, You just got to jump over the Triceratops * #FuckTheFireball Trivia In Episode 24 of Castlevania: SotN, it is revealed that he and Greg both have subconscious sexual attractions towards Jirard's college freshman year headshot. *One of his favorite Pokémon is Metagross. *His favorite Hostess treat is the Honeybun. * The first CD he ever bought was by "5ive." * Alex's Favorite Pokémon Champion is Cynthia. *Alex's favorite Zelda game is Majora's Mask. * Alex plays bass in a band called the Squids. * Lowkey, Alex is the guy who invented Mario. * Alex is Jiro from Jiro Dreams of Sushi. * In 1887 Alex created Super Mario Bros. * Alex is obsessed with world peace, and everyone recognizes him for that. * He is the nephew of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Troy Baker, who voiced Revolver Ocelot. * Alex broke the world record for most live squirrels held in a human mouth, holding six at once. * Alex is a cyborg. (Vehemently denies this, but isn't that what a '''cyborg '''would say?) * Alex loves the 2013 Disney summer blockbuster smash-hit "The Lone Ranger" (which actually broke even) starring Johnny Depp as Tonto having not actually watched it and requests Blu-ray copies of the film to be sent in. * Alex was created by Jirard. * Alex is in the process of watching Lie to Me, after much pestering from Jirard, however he is not impressed. * Alex has good taste in music (not Nickelback). * Hanging out with Alex is like the "Uncharted 2 of living." * Alex hates his chair in the office, readily making known to the viewers. He has described it as found "alongside Abraham Lincoln's body across from the Ford Theater" or "in an abandoned mansion with the bones of a dead cat on it," as well as other things.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OI8S-qXEnmw * Alex is, in fact, Shigeru Miyamoto. * Alex never tells a lie. * Alex hates Kingdom Hearts Gallery Alex.jpg|Alex without his beard. Alex the Archeops.jpg|Alex as described by YouTube Commenter General Zod PhotoFunia-1463009839.jpg|Alex creator of Mario Category:Alex Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Completionist Name Category:The Dex